The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly
by Haru-Kun AND Haru-chan
Summary: Rin Kagane is a delinquent. The toughest delinquent who has never once lost a fight. She's so gorgeous but, the problem is, she hides it. After being expelled, her best friend convinces her to revert back to her gorgeous self. What will happen when Len Kagamine, the notorious playboy, meets this gorgeous delinquent? RATED M: Probable Future Chapters, Curses, Sexual Themes, etc.
1. Chapter 1: Delinquent's Transfer

**Hey, there! It's Haru-kun and Haru-chan's FIRST EVER fanfic about our favorite couple: Rin & Len! We really hope you enjoy!**

**Haru-kun: I'm writing the male characters' POV.**

**Haru-chan: And I'm writing the female characters' POV!**

Thoughts = _Italicized_

_**Chapter 1: Delinquent's Transfer**_

Rin's POV:

"URGH!"

Blood was spilled around the campus grounds as Rin shifted from male to male. _Che! You people suck ass._

"If you're going to challenge me, learn AT LEAST the basics of taekwondo. You people disappoint me." I spit on the ground a couple of inches from them. As I walk away, I smirk at the now pleading guys who challenged me to a dual. _How low. Seven guys challenging me in a fight but end up losing. It's bad enough that they were all male and I'm female._

You see, everyday I'm challenged to a fight in almost everything involving martial arts, taekwondo, karate, boxing, judo, aikido, fencing, and much more! It may seem tiring but, I've never lost in a fight. Not once. In my school, Voca University, I'm known as the Queen of Delinquents. You're probably thinking, "The hell? You're actually proud of that?!" Well, no. I've been wishing, all my life, to live as a normal girl. Not meaning to brag but, I'm actually very gorgeous. Like drop-dead gorgeous. You wouldn't believe how much more attractive I am than all of the other girls. But the problem is, I'm a delinquent. No one would see a delinquent as a drop-dead gorgeous princess. With a ton of friends (who are all male), I'd be even MORE popular if I looked gorgeous. Purposely, I make my uniform messy, make my hair look like bed-head, and, well, just make myself look hideous. You may call me crazy for not taking advantage of the looks that people rarely have, but, again, I just want to live as a normal girl. It's bad enough to be a delinquent, but to make myself look gorgeous again? That will cause my popularity to skyrocket and my chances of becoming a normal girl would decrease drastically.

But, here I am now, at the principal's office..

"Ms. Kagane... (Sigh) You have caused injuries to over 300 students in the campus grounds, including the seven you just injured an hour ago. Do you know that that is half of the students attending this school?" Principal Gumi said sternly, almost yelling, to the unworried face of Rin Kagane. Being sent to the office wasn't at all a first for me. I've been sent here almost the amount of times I defeated someone. It's surprising they haven't yet expelled me. But, unfortunately, I jinxed it.

Principal Gumi looked up from my face and onto her desk while writing some paper work. "You are to be expelled from this school immediately! From tomorrow on, you will be attending Crypton University, the sister school of Voca University."

Not again.

She looked back up to me. "I hope you will learn to behave properly."

Indeed, that school was the most prestigious school in the country. It would cost almost the entire bank account of a middle-class person, like me. But according to the paper work Principal Gumi handed me, I'm going there under "scholarship." I would've already been attending that school if "that accident" never happened.

Long ago, I was the child of the president and vice president of Kagane Records, the most famous and respected company in the country. Knowing how rich and famous my parents were, we had many people who secretly hated us. They thought of us as "snobby, rich people who only look down on everyone." I've never had any friends because of that. My parents barely had any time to even SEE me.

School wasn't any different. No one wanted to talk to me. They thought I was one of the spoiled, rich brats who never had time for anyone. I was bullied and any of my "friends" I had either just used me for my money, or betrayed and abandoned me after learning about my family background and how everybody reacts to it. After my parents found out about the bullying, they made me drop out of school and got me home-schooled everyday.

After the first day of getting home-schooled, my parents, out of pity, took me to a nearby movie theater to take my mind off of things. The time we spent at the movie theater had made me feel the happiest I've ever felt in my life. But then, the happiest feeling disappeared when both of my parents were shot and killed before my very eyes. As I watched the two of them scream in pain, I just sat there. Sat there, terrified, not knowing what to do. Before I was killed, I suddenly fainted at the shock of my parents dead on the ground.

When I awoke, I was in my house, laying on my bed, thinking it was all a dream, until men in black suits entered the room. They told me how my parents' company's fortune will be given to me and how I need to take care of it. The thing I feared to hear worst was how they couldn't save my parents. When the men all left, I sat in the same position the entire day, starving myself, and just listening to the clock's ticking. Even though the ticking was heard very loudly everyday, today was different because the ticking seemed even louder.

To make everything worse, at my parents' funeral, all of my aunts, uncles, and so-called relatives gathered around me. All they did was bombard me with the same question. "Can I adopt you?" Obviously, they only wanted to control my parents' fortune. It felt so disgusting how they smiled at me, attempting to fool me with their so-called "love." I only knew one thing. I didn't need their "love." I rejected all of their "innocent" smiles and kept the fortune to myself. I wanted to protect my parents' fortune from the very hands of these selfish "relatives." Whenever any of them tried to see or adopt me, I avoided them, ignoring their worthless insults. How useless and selfish were they. They didn't "love" me. They loved my parents' money. And so from that day on, I avoided every "relative" I so-called had.

Everything that happened in those two days, were the cause of my delinquency. I kept thinking negatively to myself, "I could have saved them! It was all my fault! I brought this upon myself!" The negativity that grew up inside of me, caused me to learn different forms of martial arts. After all of the years of practicing, I've become a black belt in every form. Now, I thought, I could protect everyone I love, and prevent the same accident to occur ever again.

I sighed as I await the arrival of my best friend, Luka Megurine, the only one who knows about my entire past and the reason behind everything that has formed the person I am today.

"Rin-chan!" The pinkette ran towards my direction, jumping on me with her arms completely around my body.

"Heh heh! I missed you, Luka!" She's the only person I truly wanted to protect with my life.

"I heard you're transferring to my school! I'm so excited!" Luka was the daughter of the president of a famous five-star seafood company, which, of course, explains her abnormal tuna fetish. "But first, we have to.. improve your looks much more."

"Luka! I told you, I don't want to."

"But you're going to the most prestigious school in the country! We can't have you looking like a delinquent. Plus, you can't look bad in front of the principal. She would kick you out immediately! You KNOW how strict our school is about keeping the school's ranking position. If other schools found out about a delinquent attending the school, the position would drop, and your face wouldn't even be seen ever again in this country, no matter HOW rich you are, Rin." She had a point. My parents' fortune helped me last, alone, for years. Once I became old enough, I worked for myself to be able to pay for food and for my one family house, keeping the leftover money from my parents' fortune for emergencies. After a few years, everyone seemed to have forgotten I was the daughter of the former president and vice president of the famous Kagane Records, which, today, has its name changed to Krypton Records. Since I've been living as a delinquent and an orphan, people would find my suddenly rich pockets suspicious. Every company's intelligence network would easily find my hidden background and my delinquency would bring my parents to shame. I didn't want that. Sadly, I HAD to agree.

"Okay, after fixing your hair, I'm gonna let you borrow some of the clothes I packed up for you in my bag." _Damn Luka. Knowing she would convince me and actually prepare ahead of time?.. She's smarter than I thought she was._

After adding her final touches to my hair and makeup, she handed me a set of clothes.

"AHH! RIN-CHAN! You're SOOO cute! Now, let's head to the mall and buy you a whole new wardrobe!" She stared in disgust in how hard I've worked to make myself look hideous judging by the clothes that was set in my closet.

Len's POV:

The rumors of a new student have skyrocketed today. According to my best friend, Mikuo, the new student is female and is one of the most beautiful girls he has ever laid his eyes on. _Che! He better not get mad if his crush falls for me._ In this school, Crypton University, I'm known as one of the five princes. The five princes contain the most handsome boys, according to the females' votes, me, Len Kagamine, my best friends, Mikuo Hatsune, Piko Utatane, and my so-called shota rival, Oliver. The fifth prince is the most popular male teacher in this school, Kaito Shion.

So, who IS this "gorgeous" new student? Today, the new student has been the main topic among every student in this school.

It wouldn't matter anyways. I could get any girl I want. They have all wanted me and not once has someone rejected MY good looks. I'm different from the other princes. I've dated almost all of the girls here. And all of Mikuo's crushes have all fallen for me, the number one reason Mikuo has hated me. Even though he hates me for that, he still kept me as his best friend.

_Che! Of course! No one would hate me. No one._

During the beginning of class, I knew that this would turn up to be a long day, until Kaito-sensei, with practically all of the girls drooling over him, announced the arrival of the new student.

"Okay, everyone settle down. We have a new student in our class today. Miss, you may come in."

This was it.

**Haru-kun: LMFAO. Cliffhanger!**

**Haru-chan: OMG! We're evil!**

**Both: Well, please review! We hope you enjoyed it! Tune in next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Delinquent's Arrival

**Haru-kun: Err... Haru-chan is kinda...**

**Haru-chan: Damn it! WHY WON'T WE SOUND GOOD?!**

**Haru-kun: Hard-working Mode. You see, we recorded a song. We recorded "Diamonds," by Rihanna. I thought it sounded good, but, for Haru-chan, she doesn't seem so satisfied yet.**

**Haru-chan: That's because it's NOT GOOD! I sound so terrible.. Haru-kun sounds so awesome. Why can't I sing good? AND I'M A GIRL! You're a boy! Girls usually sing better than boys!**

**Haru-kun: But, Haru-chan... You sing so much better than me...**

**Haru-chan: Even if I DID sing better, it wouldn't matter. The fangirls would treat me the same as they have been treating Rin. They'll be just fangirling over you because you're a CUTE BOY who SINGS GOOD, just like LEN! (Honestly, I love Rin the most. Even more than Len, but, I still love him!)**

**Haru-kun: H-Haru-chan... (Gives kiss on the cheek)**

**Haru-chan: (blushes like crazy) H-Haru-kun?!**

**~_The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly~_**

**_Chapter 2: __Delinquent__'s Arrival_**

Rin's POV (Before Class):

As I walk down the large, marble floors of the hallways, I notice every student I walk by, staring at me with big, heart-shaped eyes. Well, the girls were very much different. I think I may have stumbled upon a few with glares and fake smiles. _Gross._

One thing that I, indeed, hate is being stared at. I know that I have changed my looks causing all of this trouble upon myself, but, I hate being stared at 24/7. Most of the delinquents that joined my group (of delinquents) can end up as stalkers who are suspicious of my sudden change of style. I wouldn't want to be forced to beat them up. They are, I think, my friends. And they are, unfortunately, the ONLY friends I have, besides Luka-chan.

"OW!"

The next few seconds, I found myself lying on the ground. _Whoever JUST pushed me, is SO __going to__ GET IT! _As I look up to see who the unlucky victim is, I notice myself staring into the same colored eyes as mine, but, a bit darker.

"Are you okay?" Shadows formed on his face as he bent down to help me up.

"I-I'm fine.." As I stared into his eyes, I realized his face becoming red. When I looked down at my body, I noticed my shirt sticking up where you can see my cleavage and orange and black polka-dotted F-Cup bra.

Before I knew it, I was already running down the hall, my face still red as a tomato, to the class I was assigned to.

_First day and ALREADY I experience sexual assault. _

**(Haru-Kun: LMFAO. It was her fault too.. **

**Haru-chan: You wouldn't understand! You're not a girl! **

**Haru-kun: Oh.. You're adding this because of that time when your crush saw you trip and your shirt- **

**Haru-chan: H-Haru-kun! STOP! **

**Haru-kun: Only if I get a kiss. **

**Haru-chan: Wha.. *blushes* **

**Haru-kun: Hahaha! You're so cute! *Pats head* **

**Haru-chan: *Pouts* I don't feel like writing anymore... YOUR TURN!)**

Len's POV (Before Class):

Already in the morning do I see something stupid: Mikuo's face.

I mean, what is up with him? He's wearing this dumb smile that makes him look like that Gakupo pedophile. It's such a sexual offense that I feel like throwing up.. in the recycling bin.

**(Haru-chan: That's disgusting. **

**Haru-kun: Shh! Haru-chan, I'm working.)**

"What the fuck is up with you?" Just seeing this smile gets me so irritated.

"Ah.. Nothing.. I just caught a beautiful flower in the garden of weeds." He replies with the perverted smile still plastered on his face that the girls around us are all drooling over. _What a bunch of idiots._ Yes, this is how irritated I am by that smile. I grew up as a gentleman, always to handle a girl with care, never to hurt them physically or mentally. To call any girl, whatsoever, an idiot is just... Well, I'm hoping you get what I mean.

"So, you're in love?"

"Indeed, my friend. Indeed. She wears these beautiful, golden locks on her hair, has big, blue eyes, and pink, juicy lips ready for kissing." Mikuo's eyes drift into heaven as the girls wear shocked, hurtful faces that look like they're about to kill.

Looking at the Mikuo who looks like he could just die and go to heaven, I smirk mischievously. _What face would Mikuo be wearing later when the girl he likes has fallen for me? _Go ahead. Call me a bad best friend. I don't care. I'd do anything to get rid of that annoying smile he has.

"Pssstt! Hey, did you hear?! The new girl is hot stuff! Wanna check her out?" A few boys were talking near the window. I ignore all of the other loud voices that were heard in class and focus only on their conversation.

"Man, are you sure she's all that? Is she as pretty as that.. um.. that Luka Megurine? Or that Miku Hatsune? Or Meiko-sensei, that hot nurse? I bet she isn't. Those chicks are WAY too hot."

"I'm serious, bro! I've never seen anything like it. She's so gorgeous! You have GOT to see her."

**(Haru-kun: Yes, this is exactly how the guys in my school talk. -.-**

**Haru-chan: Cool story, bro.**

**Haru-kun: Shaddup.**

**Haru-chan: *cries***

**Haru-kun: Sh-..)**

_Mikuo likes the new girl? Wow. This is gonna be easier than I thought._

Len's POV (Present Time):

That IS what I said but...

"My name is Rin Kagane."

She's..

"Please take care of me." Rin bows down slightly.

_HOLY SHIT! HER CLEAVAGE! SO HUGE!_

Looking around, I notice two things: the boys' noses are bleeding, and the girls are sitting up straighter than usual, checking their makeup with small mirrors they hid. Some girls are even trying to stuff some pads in their boobs. _What an interesting sight. _

I look up seeing Kaito-sensei and the new girl scanning the room for a seat. Kaito-sensei looks over my way and smiles at the girl. He lifts up a finger and points towards my direction. "Rin-chan, you can sit next to Len."

At that moment, I realized that the only empty seat was next to mine. _HOLY SHIT! Next to me?! I-I'm not ready for this! Hold up!_

As she makes her way towards my seat, I brush my fingers through my lady-catching hair. I make sure my eyes look as narrow and cool as possible. _This is my chance. _The blue eyes planted on my head looks its way to the now JEALOUS Mikuo. I smirk and glance back at the beautiful girl who was seated next to me.

Kaito-sensei slams a textbook close and places it gently on his desk. "Um.. It seems I have forgotten the supplies in the storage room down the hall so... Who wants to get it?"

As silence and fake coughs filled the room with everyone keeping their sight kept away from Kaito-sensei, the beauty that sat next to me raised her hand.

"Sensei, I'll do it if no one wants to." Everyone stared at her in shock as soon as she finished her sentence.

"N-no, Rin-chan. You can't. You're a new student here. I can't let you do that on your first day. Do you even know where it is?"

"Well.. No.. But I'll manage!"

Kaito-sensei chuckled. "No, sorry. I can't allow you to do that." _Does that crazy teacher have a crush on her? On my first day, he made ME carry FIVE boxes filled with textbooks! _"I'll just get the supplies instead."

After he left the room, all eyeballs faced Rin. She noticed this and smiled sweetly, "Hello. May I help you?" Soon, everyone stopped staring and turned quickly away, guilty of staring at her. I felt bad of planning to use her to make Mikuo jealous because she seemed to be a very innocent person. Maybe I'll date her for real. _What the fuck, Len? Since when did you become soft?!_

I sent my gaze towards her at the corner of my eye. Her facial features are unlike anything I have ever seen. My eyes scan her entire body. F-Cup. Plump butt. Huge, innocent, baby-blue eyes. Long, golden hair with a white bow and black pins attached. Pink, gorgeous lips that make me want to pull her into a hot, steamy kiss. Every guy's dream. Just thinking about her turns me on so much. _I wonder if she's a virgin._

_-The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly-_

_What do I do?! What do I do?! I think I may have fallen for her! But what do I do if she's just going to ignore my entire existence? This has never happened to me before!_

Flashback:

"_Hey, there. So you're Rin Kagane? My name is Len Kagamine. It's a pleasure to meet you." I give her my signature smile that makes all the girls go crazy and raise my hand for her to shake._

_For a split second, I thought I saw her look at me with a disgusted look on her face. She then took my hand, shook it, and smiled back at me with HER smile that would make all of the GUYS go crazy._

_Oh, she is good._

"_So.. How about we sneak away from class and head to the rooftop? Don't worry. No one goes there but me. How about we misbehave a bit?" I lean inches away from her face and smirk._

_Before I knew it, her hand went through my face with outstanding amount of force, almost causing me to lose balance. I regained my balance to see that she has already walked away with her chin held high, smirking back at me._

_She is really good._

Reality:

This is the first time I have ever experienced this. It makes me want to go after her even more.

I follow this unaware girl everywhere she went. It made me feel like a stalker, but, I guess it's worth it. She's so unaware that it's almost funny. Well, before she had to go to the bathroom of course.

After a while, I got tired of waiting and tried slipping into the bathroom secretly to see what she was doing. Before I slipped in, she popped her head out.

"So, tell me why you have been following me all this time. Did someone order you to do this?" _How did she find out?! Was she just waiting for me to leave? DOES SHE THINK I'M IN THE MAFIA?_

"Y-you don't understand-"

"I DO understand. You were ordered to do this, weren't you?! By whom?!"

I had no idea how to reply so I just stood there as her small fists clenched my shirt.

After a while, she let go of my shirt and backed up away from me. "Forget it.. Let's just pretend this never happened. And don't you ever follow me, again. Understand?!" She walked away before I even had the chance to explain.

There I was. Shocked. Standing completely frozen in front of the girls' bathroom.

-_The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly-_

It's been a LONG day. As I walked down the alleyway taking a shortcut to my house, a loud noise was heard at the end of the alley.

_Heh. Probably a few gang members beating each other up._

I slipped out my phone, pressed the RECORD button and sneaked towards the direction of the noise.

A girl, probably a teen, was beating up a couple of guys.

_This is MUCH interesting. A girl beating up a bunch of guys! I better get the whole thing filmed good._

I focused the camera towards the wild girl until she ended the match with all of the guys around her laying unconscious.

The girl slowly turned around. Huge, innocent, baby-blue eyes. Long, golden hair with a white bow and black pins attached... THAT'S RIN!

As I stood there, once again in shock by her, she also stood there frozen. Suddenly, she ran towards me with a deathly glare filling her eyes.

"Did you film that?!" She attempted grabbing the phone out of my hands. Before she could, I stuffed it down my underwear.

"Heh. If you want it, you're gonna have to get it." I smirked as she looked at me disgustedly.

"Why? Why are you doing this? I just wanna live as a normal girl. Please delete it."

The look in her eyes caused me to instantly feel guilty. I snapped in realization as I notice my hand reaching down to give her my phone. My left hand stopped my right when an idea crossed my mind.

_Heh._

**Haru-chan: And that's the end of chapter 2 of "The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly" series!**

**Haru-kun: We hope you enjoyed!**

**Haru-chan: So, who wants a lemon?**

**Haru-kun: A lemon, huh?**

**Both: We'll only do it IF you REVIEW AND VOTE!**

**So, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Bye!**


End file.
